


Как Волдеморт на почту за хоркруксом ходил

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Russian Tales
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: международная сказка <br/>Пейринг: Почта России/Волдеморт <br/>Рейтинг: самый ужасный. Это очень, очень страшная сказка, дорогие детишечки! Держите своих родителей подальше от экранов. У взрослых хрупкая психика, берегите их. Они вам ещё пригодятся. <br/>Саммари: Все мы знаем, что нельзя просто так взять и получить посылку на Почте России. Об истинных причинах такого положения дел, дорогие детишечки, вы узнаете из этой сказки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Волдеморт на почту за хоркруксом ходил

— Дедушка, дедушка! Расскажи нам сказочку! — кричали дети, окружая Доброго Волшебника.  
— Какую же сказку вам рассказать, деточки? — ласково спросил Добрый Волшебник, доставая баночку мёда и пакет лимонных леденцов.   
— Вестимо какую — нашу любимую, про Волдеморта Безносого да про Почту России! — защебетали дети наперебой.   
— Да ведь я уже раз сто её рассказывал.  
— Расскажи в сто первый, дедушка! Уж больно сказка хорошая!  
— И то! — согласился Добрый Волшебник. — Садитесь-ка поудобнее, берите медок, наливайте чайку из самовара. Да смотрите, чтоб по усам текло да в рот попадало!   
— Дедушка, у нас и усов-то нет! — смеялись дети.  
— А коли так, так и ладно. Ну, слушайте. Жил-был…

…Жил-был в тридевятом объединённом королевстве злой колдун по прозванию Волдеморт Безносый. Не было у колдуна носа, не было и души с тех пор, как он её на семь частей разделил, по семи сундукам разложил — а всё, чтобы не погубил его сильномогучий богатырь, имя которого для данной сказки значения не имеет, так что мы его опустим.   
Один сундук бросил Волдеморт Безносый в самое глубокое море-окиян. Проглотила сундук Рыба-кит, чудо подводное, приплыла к сильномогучему богатырю и сдала ему Волдемортов хоркрукс с потрохами.   
Второй сундук спрятал Волдеморт Безносый на вершине самой высокой горы. Прилетела на гору Птица Рух, чудо поднебесное, схватила сундук да и отнесла его сильномогучему богатырю.  
Третий сундук закопал Волдеморт Безносый на самой вонючей помойке стольного города Лондона. Раскопал сундук бомж, чудо подзаборное, и продал сильномогучему богатырю за галлеон и бутылку огневиски.   
И так до шести раз.   
Закручинился злой колдун, заплакал: как сильномогучий богатырь седьмой хоркрукс найдёт, так Волдеморту конец придёт. Превратится он в младенца и будет век вековать на станции в метро, у цыганок, чтобы подавали больше.   
И пошёл злой колдун к Ворону Вещему, просить у него совета: как беду избыть, от богатыря хоркрукс утаить?   
Ворон крылом помахал, клювом брюхо почесал и молвил человечьим голосом:  
— А пошли ты, злой колдун Волдеморт, свой хоркрукс ценной бандеролью с наложенным платежом через Почту России. Пока бандероль идёт, ни один сильномогучий богатырь её не выцарапает. Придёшь с уведомлением, получишь свою бандерольку — и как раз к Великой Битве поспеешь.   
— Спасибо тебе, Вещий Ворон, разуважил!   
Поклонился злой колдун ворону и пошёл оформлять почтовое отправление.   
А Ворон Вещий захохотал, как безумный гений в голливудском блокбастере, потому что, деточки, он этого злого колдуна не любил по причинам личного характера — такую личную неприязнь испытывал, что прямо кушать не мог.   
Вот и спрашивай доброго совета у этой пернатой дряни. 

Долго ли коротко, а настало время Великой Битвы. Взмахнул Волдеморт чёрными крыльями и полетел за горы тёмные, за леса дремучие, в почтовое отделенье города Лукоморье.   
Видит дуб, под дубом — избушка на курьих ножках о трёх окошках…

…За окошком медленно двигалась пухлая Баба Яга в синей блузке с бейджиком.   
— Мне бы бандероль получить, — бодро сказал Волдеморт, протягивая уведомление.   
Баба Яга вздрогнула и поглядела на него с испугом.   
Неохотно взяв уведомление, она удалилась куда-то в глубь избушки.  
Волдеморт ждал, прислушиваясь к шуршанию отодвигаемых коробок.   
Через полчаса он занервничал.   
— Эй, уважаемая! — крикнул он. — Вы там живы?   
— Что вы так торопитесь, мужчина? — с неудовольствием спросил Кот Учёный из кроны дуба. — Человек ищет вашу посылку. Пять минут подождать не можете?  
Волдеморт скрипнул зубами и замолчал.   
— Я в книгу жалоб напишу! — крикнул он через час, затем — Коту: — Чего она там копается? Помогли бы, что ли!   
— Я занимаюсь только денежными переводами, — ответил Кот горделиво. — Марки могу продать. Хотите?  
В окошке показалась Баба Яга, распаренная и довольная.   
— А нету бандерольки-то, — сообщила она, вытирая с губ варенье. — Не пришла ещё.  
— Как не пришла?! — рявкнул Волдеморт. — Её месяц назад отправили!   
— Ой, касатик! Почтальон не спал, не ел, так хотел бандерольку твою вовремя доставить! Три дня скакал, три коня загнал да угодил в лес дремучий, в болото слякучее! — запричитала Баба Яга. — Окрутила его Кикимора Болотная, закружила добру молодцу голову! А приходи через недельку, касатик, всё тебе будет! 

Через недельку вместо Бабы Яги из окошка выглядывала красна девица с бейджиком «Алёнушка».   
— Бандероль бы мне, — прошипел Волдеморт. — Номер почтового отправления «666 666 666». Ещё месяц назад должны были доставить.  
— Гм. Фамилия?   
— Лорд Волдеморт.   
— Так, посмотрим. — Алёнушка раскрутила яблочко на тарелочке. — Ваша посылка в яйце, яйцо в зайце, заяц в сундуке, а сундук в городе Бобруйске.   
— Да почему в Бобруйске-то?! — надрывно закричал Волдеморт. — Где я, а где Бобруйск! Почему в Бобруйске, жывотные?!   
— Не надо кричать, мужчина. — Алёнушка кивнула охраннику в форме Серого Волка. Тот приблизился и сделал предупредительный щёлк зубами. — Теперь все наши посылки идут через Бобруйск. В лукоморском отделении сортировщиков сократили, в связи с рационализацией и оптимизацией. Приходите через месяц.   
— У меня битва на первое мая была назначена, — простонал Волдеморт, — а скоро уже первое сентября. Дети в школу пойдут, как я биться-то буду?  
— Это ещё что, — сказала Алёнушка меланхолически. — Видите вон тех товарищей?  
Она кивнула на группу сердитых меднокожих людей в плащах из разноцветных перьев и золотых украшениях.   
— У них конец света был назначен на декабрь прошлого года, а апокалипсический метеорит прислали только в феврале, и то одну сотую часть. Остальное пошло через созвездия Лебедя, Рака и Щуки. Через месяц, мужчина. Следующий! 

Стояла золотая осень. С дуба сыпались листья, жёлуди и русалочья чешуя.   
Кот Учёный перебрался торговать марками во встроенно-пристроенное помещение, переминавшееся на голенастых бройлерных лапах.   
За окошечком лукоморского почтового отделения виднелся унылый дракон с очень длинной тонкой шеей, замотанной у основания оренбургским пуховым платком. Остальные два окна были привычно пусты.   
«Плезиозавр», — подумал Волдеморт.  
«Сам ты плезиозавр», — подумал Змей Горыныч.  
— Мне бы бандероль получить…  
— Куда лезете, мужчина? Здесь очередь! — крикнули откуда-то из тёмного леса.   
Волдеморт оглядел очередь, хвост которой исчезал в лесной чаще.   
— Что, все сюда?  
— Сюда, родимай! — простонал старичок-боровичок. — Ох, сил моих нет, третий день стою…  
— Кто последний?   
— Поищи в лесу, родимай. Где-то у Кудыкиной горы…  
— А почему только одно окно работает? — скандально спросил Волдеморт.   
Очередь засмеялась горьким ядовитым смехом.   
— Сократили нас, — привычно ответил Змей Горыныч, штемпелюя заказные письма одной лапой и взвешивая посылку другой. — Раньше все три головы работали, а теперь вот… сократили.   
— Как?! — прошептал Волдеморт, хватаясь за шею.  
— Обыкновенно. Мечом-Кладенцом. Вы приходите через недельку. Сегодня у нас пенсии выдают, а через недельку никого не будет.   
Заплакал Волдеморт и пошёл восвояси…

…— Так и мыкается злой колдун, милые дети, и мыкаться ему до морковкина заговенья, — закончил Добрый Волшебник. — Тут и сказочке конец, а кто слушал — молодец!   
— Ой, дедушка! А кто же так ловко всё устроил, рационализировал и оптимизировал? — загалдели дети.   
— А это, деточки, сама Почта России, коя является неантропоморфной персонификацией Первобытного Хаоса и Вселенской Энтропии. И нет такого сильномогучего богатыря, который бы её смирил и обуздал, потому что энтропия побеждает всё, — сказал Добрый Волшебник, лукаво усмехнулся в длинную бороду и бросил в рот лимонную дольку.


End file.
